Open Collar Look
by raichy
Summary: Esme plus Carslisle plus limousine equals lemons. My entry for the Esme’s Erotic Ecstasy Contest. Enjoy and Review Please.


**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: Open Collar Look**

**Author: Raichy**

**Pairing: Esme and Carlisle**

**Vamp or Human: Vamp**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine- Duh!**

**A/N- just a quick little note before you start reading. I did proof read this but a few mistakes may have slipped through the net. This fic covers three firsts for me- first time I have written in Esme's POV, first entry for a contest and first one shot so any feedback/reviews would be greatly appreciated. I had several ideas for this contest bouncing around in my head but this is the one that screamed the loudest- enjoy!**

"Esme, would you be a dear and help me?" I turned to see my beautiful man walking towards me with puppy dog eyes, not that he needed to do that to get anything from me. He was referring to the bowtie that currently sat untied against the white tuxedo shirt he was wearing.

"Of course I'll help." I replied smiling sweetly at him "But you really should learn how to do this by yourself one of these days." I told him as I concentrated on the loops, pulls and tugs of the black satin bow. It was a cause of bafflement to me that in three hundred years, this man, who had mastered so many other things, had still never learnt how to tie a bowtie.

"But if I did that I would need to come up with far more inventive ways to get so close to my stunning wife" he said, his voice smooth as honey as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Do I really have to go to this thing?" he asked me in a defeated tone.

I hid a sly smile at his question. If only he knew the real reason behind our little outing tonight maybe he wouldn't protest as much- or maybe he would protest more.

He was under the impression that tonight we would be attending a dinner to celebrate one of his old friends from medical school getting an award for significant contributions to medical practice. What he didn't know is that he was the one who would be receiving the award tonight and that the dinner was for him.

My wonderful husband of eighty years had managed, after hours of meticulous research, to find an alternative to surgery for some disease or other (I didn't pretend to understand) and the procedure would save a countless amount of lives. It was one of the many reasons that I fell in love with him and remain in love with him; his commitment to saving as many human lives as possible.

It was seen by most of our kind, and to Carlisle himself, to be a form of penance. But Carlisle has nothing to earn redemption for. He has never knowingly endangered a human or hurt anyone with malicious intent. But he seems to think that in some way he is making up for the lives taken by others of our kind. His dedication to this was inspiring, which is why tonight is so important. He deserves recognition for all his hard work over the years. Although I know that to Carlisle his job bought him Edward and me and that was reward enough, I feel that a trophy and a little party couldn't hurt.

It had been a mission and a half, keeping this a secret from him, whilst letting the children in on the game. They had left the house hours ago for the hotel where the ceremony was being held. Carlisle thought they were heading off to see a concert together. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw them at the hotel. Watch his expression as he pieces together all the details and the realisation that all this fuss is in his honour. But first he had to get there.

"Yes." I replied to his earlier question. "We have to go."

"But why?" he whined.

"Because you agreed to go." I reminded him. I had never thought it would be easy to convince him to go. He'd never once been to a reunion or anything else, so his agreeing to this ruse had been a shock.

"I plead temporary insanity." He said. "I just got my mind back and I do not want to go."

He could be such a baby sometimes. Maybe he needs a little incentive...

I leaned in to him and pressed my lips to his gently. Within a small fraction of a second he responded, arms wrapping around my waist, his chest pushed up against mine and his lips moving in well known patterns against my own. After a while I pulled away, catching the breath I didn't need to take. "Go, and I will make it worth you while." I said in a soft promise as I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really"

"Cant I get a little preview now?" he asked leaning in again.

"No." I replied. Did he not know how long it had taken to get my hair like this?

"Please" he pleaded with bedroom eyes. Good job we'd been together so long. I'd almost become immune to that expression. "Please" he repeated his time dropping his lips to my collarbone. Damn! The man knew all my weak spots. He trailed his kisses up my neck and along my jaw ever so slowly, stopping to nibble gently on my earlobe. I trembled noticeably. It would be ever so easy to just let him have his way with me. I certainly would not be disappointed. I never was. But he deserved this award so my I had to control my libido for a little while longer so he could get it. Anyway, we had the rest of eternity to spend together so a few hours of anticipation wouldn't kill us.

I pushed his shoulder's lightly but firmly away, kissing him once on the cheek to let him know this wasn't a rejection just a postponement. I took his hand and led him outside where our fancy, smancy limousine was waiting for us, all sleek and shiny.

"The sent a limo for me?" he said, confused. "I'm only a guest"

Once again I hid a sly smile. "Stop your complaining and get in." I pushed him towards the vehicle. He did without further complaint.

Once we were inside the car the driver told us about the complimentary champagne and that the drive would be about ninety minutes before putting up the divide and leaving us to our own devices.

"A drink dear?" Carlisle asked me eyebrows raised.

"Don't mind if I do." I replied, joining in the joke, and we both laughed. I wonder what the driver would do if he knew the only thing within range we'd like to drink was his blood. Not that it mattered much today. We had all hunted last night in preparation for tonight. The kids told Carlisle it was because the concert venue would be larger than the awards hall so we had all gone hunting together, our own twisted version of a family picnic. I smiled thinking that my children didn't have very good table manners.

My children, another reason I was so eager for Carlisle to get this award, a sense of achievement. It killed him that we couldn't have our own children. Not only because I wanted them, but because he too wanted to be a father. It was impossible for us, but he still felt bad about it. We were happy with what we did have though Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were as great as any children we could have had together. I loved them all so much it didn't matter that they didn't share our blood or DNA. They were family.

I had gotten lost in my thoughts and was surprised when my eyes focused on Carlisle and he was looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him, puzzled.

"You are so adorable when you're thinking" he answered in a low, sexy tone.

"Really?" I repeated his earlier question.

"Really." He answered, tilting his head to kiss me.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn passionate, his lips opening and his tongue seeking entrance to my own mouth. If the next eighty eight minutes were exactly like this I wouldn't complain. Although that wasn't likely, it didn't take much to get Carlisle going and soon enough kissing me wasn't enough.

His hands travelled from my hips to my waist, then up to my breasts where he caressed me through the fabric of my dress. I moaned slightly into his mouth and responded by winding my hands tightly around his neck and running my fingers through his well kept golden locks.

Without warning he pulled me onto his lap, my legs either side of him where he could rock his hips up against me making me moan even more as he moved his lips and tongue over my neck and shoulder.

"Jesus, Carlisle!" I swore as he lightly nipped a sensitive spot on my neck with his teeth.

He pulled me down against him. He was so hard, even through the fabric I could tell. "You feel that? Tell me you want it." He rasped in my ear. At this point I decided he had too much control. I shook my head, took his hand and pulled it up underneath my dress and pressed it against my, now uncomfortably damp, panties.

"Can you feel that?" I repeated. "Tell me you want it." He growled at that and I smirked in triumph before he flipped us over so I was pressed into the soft leather of the seats.

"I want it. I always want it." He told me as he made short work of my little black dress. He was careful not to rip it because I had nothing else to wear but that didn't diminish his haste to get the fabric off my body. My strapless bra was removed next. With a quick, well practiced wrist movement it joined my dress on the floor of the limousine. He continued to kiss me as he reached for the waistband of my underwear. I stilled his hand. It was my turn.

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders as his lips continued to work their magic. Then I took the bowtie I'd fastened earlier giving it a little tug and throwing it on the floor. Shortly after, his shirt followed and I was able to rub my hands over the smooth, muscled planes of his chest. I ran first my lips then my tongue over his neck and shoulders earning me a few moans when I nipped with my teeth in the right places.

I slipped off the seat of the car and onto the floor as my lips continued their exploration of my husband's familiar chest. I drew one of his nipples into my mouth and was rewarded with another sexy growl. "Fuck! ... Esme!" I loved it when he moaned my name. I decided to see if I could get him to moan it a little more. I kissed my way down his chest and abs as my hands removed Carlisle's belt and opened the button and zipper of his dress trousers. Clothes were such a hassle.

Carlisle lifted his ass of the car seat to allow me to pull down his trousers and underwear. Dear god above! How hard he was already, and I've barely even started. I leaned back for a moment to enjoy the image before me, my respected, well mannered husband panting, in the back seat of a limo, trousers round his ankles, his cock hard and waiting whilst his eyes are half closed in desire. I was a very lucky girl indeed.

I moved forward again so I my torso was positioned in between Carlisle's thighs. I returned my lips to where they had been earlier, slightly higher than where I knew Carlisle wanted them. I ran feather light kisses over his abdomen and briefly licked around Carlisle's belly button before deciding I had teased my man enough. I moved my mouth to where he really wanted it.

I gave the head of his penis an experimental swipe with my tongue earning me a gasp, before I covered the tip with my mouth and sucked lightly. I head a noise that sounded like "mnugh..." and I smiled as much as I could with my lips wrapped around my husband's girth like this. I always felt so powerful when I rendered this man of the world unable to form actual words. I moved my mouth slowly forward, taking more of him into my mouth and then moved back again. I set a rhythm for myself, taking more of him into my mouth with each stroke. I was thankful that didn't need to breathe. It made it easier. Around the time that my nose started to bump his pelvic bone with each movement forward he started to moan and I knew he was close.

"Oh... ugh.... yes.... fuck....Esme....oh... baby..." a string of words left his mouth and I noticed his hands were gripping the leather seats tightly at his sides. It wouldn't take him much now. I moved my right hand from where it had been stroking his thigh to his balls and all it took was a gently stoke and squeeze and he came quite forcibly in my mouth. I swallowed the evidence of his orgasm, not wanting to make a mess. But when I finally pulled back releasing his organ from my lips I realised it was a little late to worry about mess as Carlisle had torn the leather on the seats to shreds with his fingers when he came.

I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that though. Carlisle, not needing any time to recover, launched himself at me, throwing me to the floor of the car with him lying across me. I mentally thanked myself for booking the limousine because that would have been painful in any other car.

Once again Carlisle reached for my underwear and this time I didn't stop him. Once the panties were no longer in the way he lay back across me kissing me fiercely. I wondered briefly if there would be any number of years that could diminish this passion we had together. Not many women could say that their husband still desired them physically after more than eighty years of marriage. I couldn't follow this train of thought for long though as I felt Carlisle's fingers at my entrance.

"Fuck honey... your wet." He told me- like I didn't all ready know.

He traced his index finger up and down my opening slowly. It was the sweetest form of torture. Having his fingers so close to where I wanted them but not nearly close enough. I tried moving my hips to force his hand where I wanted it. He laughed into my neck where he'd been sucking.

"Naughty, naughty Esme. All in good time I promise."

"I want it now Carlisle!" I told him frustrated.

"All good things come to those who wait." He replied.

Well sod that. I'd show him. I wasn't stronger than him, but I had the element of surprise. That should be enough. Without giving him any warning I flipped us over, so he was the one sprawled out on the floor of a moving vehicle, and I was sitting on top of him. I saw the astonishment in his eyes so I acted quickly. Before he had time to respond I quickly checked that he was hard again before lowering myself onto him.

We both groaned simultaneously. The feeling of him filling me like this was unbelievable. My heaven on earth. Carlisle's hands grabbed my hips now, helping me set a steady rhythm up and down, in and out, and over and over. Before long the sensation became too much and I could feel the pressure building.

"Shit... Carlisle, honey, I'm gonna... fuck.... I'm gonna...oh.... I" and without needing any instruction one of his hands moved between my legs seeking my clit. He rubbed the little bud of nerves for just a few seconds before I came hard, my body shaking atop my beautiful man. A few thrusts of his hips upwards and he followed me into bliss, moaning my name in the process.

I collapsed against his chest, snuggling into him. He stroked my hair gently whilst we came down from our high. Damn we were good!

After a few minutes we realised we ought to get dressed. We had been at this a while and it wouldn't be long before the driver would lower the (hopefully soundproof) divide to let us know we were almost there.

"I'll have to slip the driver a couple hundred for the seat." Carlisle said as he shrugged into his trousers.

I smiled. It probably hadn't been the best thing to do in a rented vehicle. But it had certainly been enjoyable.

"Have you seen my bowtie?" Carlisle asked me. I turned away from him on the pretence of gathering one of my shoes to hide my mischievous smile.

"No." I said, my innocent tone convincing him.

"Oh well, guess I'll go open collar." He flicked the top button of his shirt open and flopped down on the seat. I joined him, grinning. All night when I looked at him with his collar unbuttoned I'd be reminded of what we'd done on the way there. And all night when I felt the bowtie that was hooked in the waistband of my panties I'd be reminded that there was still more pleasure to come.

...END

**So there you go- what'd you think? **

**After the contest I may be persuaded to add another chapter showing what happens after Carlisle finds out where his bowtie went- naughty Esme! **

**And for those of you who want to know- a new chapter of Parent Teacher Meetings will be up in a few days- Promise.**

**Thanks for reading- Please review...**


End file.
